Anna's Change of Heart
by TaoRen19
Summary: Anna's sick of Yoh complaining about her training. She decides Ren is better, and-WANTS TO GET ENGAGED! Or is it just that she wants to make Yoh jealous so he will train? Please R and R! (Complete)
1. The Argument

~ Hi there! It's me, Tamao-chan the authoress of SNNShaman News Network! Read that story if you haven't already! ^__^ And if you think this is gonna be a mushy-gushy love story between Anna and Ren, it's not. This is actually more of a Yoh and Anna story. And it's not even mushy-gushy there either. It's just light romance, and a bit of humor^^ And here's HoroHoro with the disclaimer!

HoroHoro: Tamao-chan does not own Shaman King. She just wishes she had some of the characters. Like me.

Me: Suuure....

HoroHoro: Well, enjoy the story!

___________________________________________________________________

It was a typical morning on a typical day. Yoh was sleeping peacefully until...

" YOH! It's time to TRAIN!" screamed Anna.

" It's too early!" said the tired Yoh.

" I wake you up at the same time every day! Now COME ON!"

" No!"

Anna slapped Yoh hard. REALLY hard.

" Anna, please! Let me take a break for ONE day. Please?" Yoh looked like a little kid begging for ice cream.

" Look Yoh. I want you to be strong. VERY strong. To do that, you gotta train hard." she replied firmly.

" But just one-

" NO!"

" But I-

" Yoh, I'm sick of your complaining! Just get UP!" Anna yelled.

Yoh slowly sat up. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Anna said:

" Why can't you be more like that friend of yours, Ren? He trains himself very hard, unlike you. And he's WILLING to do it."

" Look Anna. I'm not him. I do your training every day. All I want is a break." Yoh sighed.

" I don't know WHY I got paired with a lazy slacker like you." Anna glared at Yoh.

" I don't know WHY I got paired with a witch like you." Yoh shot back.

Anna glared again. Yoh didn't look frightened, though. He glared right back and said:

" If you don't want a lazy slacker, why don't you go become Ren's fiancee, huh?"

" Good idea. I think I will. He's not a stupid slacker even though he's hotheaded." With that said, Anna stomped off.

" Hmph. Who needs her? No more training for me." Yoh said to himself.

As Anna walked out the door, she passed by Tamao.

" He's all yours, Tamao." Anna said. 

" W-What?! What's going on?!" Tamao looked extremely confused.

" Later. I'm going to get engaged with Tao Ren." Anna walked away.

" WHAT?!" Tamao's eyes widened. Then she walked into the house to meet Yoh.

" Y-Yoh? W-W-What happened with Anna?" Tamao asked timidly.

" Oh, that. Well..." Yoh told her what had happened.

" That's awful!" Tamao looked worried.

" Nah, it's not bad. I don't have to train." Yoh grinned.

Just then, Manta walked in.

" Hello Yoh, Tamao. Where's Anna?" he asked.

Again, the story was told, this time by Tamao.

" Oh, man. She dumped you." Manta said afterwards.

" Who cares?" Yoh said.

Meanwhile, Anna made it to the Tao's place. She knocked.

" Who's there?" asked Jun.

" It's me, Anna Kyoyama. I want to see your brother."

" Oh, Anna! Come right on in!" Jun said, and opened the door.

" Hello Jun." greeted Anna.

" It's so nice to see you again. Ren! Anna's here to see you!" called Jun.

Ren slowly walked to Jun and Anna.

" Oh. Yoh's fiancee. What is it that you want?" he asked.

" Yoh's EX-fiancee. We just broke up." Anna told Ren and Jun about the argument.

" So now I want you instead, Ren." she said.

Ren looked shocked. His eyes grew so huge, they looked like they would pop out. He just stood there, frozen. Then, when he could finally speak again...

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!"

* To be continued...*

___________________________________________________________________

~ So, how was it? Poor Ren, it must be pretty scary to have Anna come and suddenly declare she likes you. O___o . Well see ya in chappie 2! ~ Tamao-chan


	2. Engagement!

~ Hey! Tamao-chan here! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Anna's Change of Heart! Anna liking Ren? Too weird. Enjoy Chapter 2!~

___________________________________________________________________

Yoh woke up late. Amidamaru floated above him.

" No, Anna! Don't train- huh?!" Yoh looked up.

" Lord Yoh, I think you have forgotten Anna is not here." said his ghost.

" Oh, yeah! Time to sleep in!" Yoh plopped under the covers.

" Why did you have to leave, Anna? Now Lord Yoh is even LAZIER..." Amidamaru looked sadly at the sleeping shaman. 

" I have to agree with you." said Manta, walking in.

" This place seems lonely without Anna." said Tamao, following him.

" Hey Yoh, you shouldn't sleep in this late!" said Manta.

" It's already 10 a.m." Tamao looked at the clock.

" Oh, fine, I'll get up." Yoh yawned and very slowly got up.

Just then, everyone's favorite blue-haired snowboarder and his sister knocked on the door.

" Hey guys, I brought FOOD!" HoroHoro yelled.

When they were inside, Pirika looked around.

" Where's Anna?" she asked.

This time, Amidamaru explained the situation. Both were shocked.

" She wants to marry that hotheaded, stubborn old grump?!" HoroHoro exclaimed.

" So you don't have to train anymore?" Pirika asked.

" Yup. No more training! She says Ren trains 'willingly' and is better than me." Yoh said.

HoroHoro snorted. Pirika made a face.

" Well, that may be true, but the best is my big brother. If she wanted the best, she should've gone after him." Pirika proudly remarked.

" Me and the evil Anna? Her training's worse than yours!" HoroHoro looked frightened.

" Exactly." she replied.

Back at Ren's place....

" Amazing. You can train better than Yoh ever could." said Anna.

" I still don't want to marry you. Stay with Yoh." Ren looked away.

Anna sighed. She looked at Ren. She wondered if Yoh could ever be like him. She didn't want Yoh to be a stubborn cow, but if she could just get him off his lazy butt...

" Look here Ren. I guess I'm just trying to show Yoh how much he needs me and my training. I'm planning on using the tactic of... jealousy." she said.

" And how will you do that?" Ren looked confused.

" Well, we pretend we're engaged. And I train you. Well, you train yourself, but pretend I'm giving orders. We'll act mushy around Yoh, and I'll brag about how great you are." she explained.

" And HOW will that tempt Yoh?" Ren asked suspiciously.

" You'll see. My plan will work. So now we are 'engaged'." Anna said slyly.

" Hmph." Ren stared out a window.

*To be continued...*

___________________________________________________________________

~ Whew. So Anna was just 'acting' like she like Ren. Or is she? Who knows. Anna's plan will start to take action in the next chapter! See you then!~ Tamao-chan 


	3. The Perfect Fiancee

~ Hi! Man, I'm updating fast. I haven't even read any of my reviews yet... o__O I've already finished writing chapter 4 and am almost done writing 5. I'm having a lot of fun with this story^^ Hope you like chappie 3!~

___________________________________________________________________

Yoh, Manta, Pirika, Tamao, and HoroHoro all decided to go eat ice cream.

" Heavenly chocolate!" Yoh exclaimed happily.

" Anna would not usually let you do this..." said Manta.

" I know. But Anna's not- AAAAH!!!" Yoh jumped in fear.

" Hey, it's Anna." said Pirika.

" And she's with Ren." said Tamao. Yoh just ignored them. But then he watched as they bought ice cream.

" Which flavor should we get, sweetie?" Anna said in a sugary voice. Yoh dropped his cone. Did Anna just call Ren sweetie?! She never said that to anyone. Yoh thought he might have been hearing things.

" I don't know... uh..." Ren made a face, but no one noticed. Anna secretly nudged him.

" Play along!" she hissed in his ear.

" Why don't we get some vanilla ice cream h-h-honey?" Ren asked, looking as if he would puke. Tamao just stared in disbelief. Ren calling Anna honey? Something was not right...

" Uh, guys, I'm gonna use the bathroom for a bit." Yoh walked to the bathroom. The others quickly ran to Anna and Ren.

" Explanation, please?" said Manta.

" Okay, you got us. But don't tell Yoh." Ren told them about the How-To-Get-Yoh-Off-His-Lazy-Butt-Plan.

" Okay, we'll play along too." said Pirika.

" Aww... Anna still loves Yoh deep down inside..." taunted HoroHoro.

" SHUT UP! I only love Ren right now, remember? " said Anna.

" Ugh..." Ren stared at the table.

" Torn between two guys... how touching..." HoroHoro taunted again. Anna slapped him. Pirika just giggled.

" U-um, let's go back to our table before Yoh catches us." said Tamao.

" Good idea." Manta said. Yoh came back a few minutes later with a relieved face. Until he looked at Anna and Ren. 

" Oh, Ren, you've got ice cream all over your face!" Anna giggled. Yoh could not believe it. Anna giggling? She was acting like those girlfriends in corny soap operas. Yoh did not notice Ren's disgusted expression, though. Ren stared at his ice cream and looked as though he would explode.

" Oh Ren, you're the perfect fiancee! You train so well! You'll be Shaman King real soon, unlike those lazy slackers out there!" Anna smiled. Ren just stared at the table again. Yoh couldn't take it anymore.

" Okay guys, let's go home. I'm stuffed." Yoh announced.

" Fine with me." said Manta. After Yoh, and the others left, Anna slyly grinned. 

" It's working..." she said.

" Good. This romantic stuff is gonna kill me soon." Ren made a face.

" Oh shut it. It's actually pretty funny!"

" Ugh.."

Back at Yoh's house, Yoh stood up with a serious look on his face.

" Okay guys, I've decided... to TRAIN MYSELF!!!"

" WHAT??!!!" the others shouted.

" Oh Lord Yoh, you're finally going to train yourself!" Amidamaru was in tears.

* To be continued...*

___________________________________________________________________

~ Whoa... Yoh's gonna train himself... X__X Chapter 4 should be up soon if not now. See ya!~ Tamao-chan 


	4. Yoh's SelfTraining

~ Hey! Chapter 4 is here!^^ I don't have much to say but... enjoy!~

___________________________________________________________________

Yoh woke up early. 

" It's time to train!" he said to himself. He ran outside, did push-ups, and everything Anna usually told him to do. Anna proudly watched from a distance.

" That's my Yoh." she said. Ren just watched silently. He thought it was pretty amazing that Anna could motivate someone just like that.

" Huff... puff...." Yoh plopped onto the floor.

" Good job, Yoh" said Manta.

" Now if only I could make HoroHoro do that..." Pirika stared thoughtfully at her brother.

" Not in a million years, sis." HoroHoro munched on some food. Yoh continued to train hard during the next few days. The others, noticing his hard work, planned something.

" Y-Yoh?" asked Tamao.

" Yeah?" replied a tired Yoh.

" W-Well, me and the others have decided to take you out to dinner tonight." she said.

" So, where do you want to go?" asked Manta. 

" Um, there's this neat-looking buffet I've been wanting to go to..." Yoh answered.

" Alright! Food time! Let's go!" HoroHoro was obviously excited.

" Don't eat to much, big brother." said Pirika.

" Don't worry, I will." HoroHoro grinned.

" Sheesh!" Pirika sighed. Yoh hoped they would not meet up with Anna and Ren. His hopes were shot down when he saw them at a table for two.

" Ew, it's them again!" HoroHoro grimaced. Yoh and the others began to eat. They kept their eyes on Anna and Ren. Then Yoh saw something. His jaw dropped. His fork hit the plate so hard, it practically broke.

" Yoh, what is- OH MY GOD!" Tamao exclaimed. Yoh just stared in horror. They weren't doing THAT were they?! All he could see was Anna holding up a fan to conceal her face and Ren's.

"A- Are they... are they..." Yoh stammered.

" Are they what?" asked Pirika.

" K-k-k-k-k-k" Yoh looked horrified. By the time Pirika looked in their direction, Ren and Anna's faces emerged from behind the fan.

" They didn't. They couldn't have." Tamao looked sick. She didn't know the plan would go this far. Or did this have nothing to do with the plan?

" What? What did they do?!" HoroHoro demanded.

" What's wrong Yoh?!" Manta looked worried.

" I-I-I th-think that they just were..." Yoh almost couldn't speak.

" They just were?" HoroHoro asked.

" I THINK REN AND ANNA JUST KISSED!!!" Yoh exclaimed hoarsely.

* To be continued...*

___________________________________________________________________

~Cliffhanger! Yikes. Did the plan go too far? Do Anna and Ren really love eachother? Will Yoh survive? Find out in Chappie 5! Which is currently being written! ( I sound like an ad! o__O;) See you then! ~ Tamao-chan ^__^ 


	5. They What?

~Hey there! Welcome to Chappie 5! Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many after Chapter 4!^^ Oh yeah, I finally finished watching the whole SK series!^^ I've been watching the Thai version on VCDs. The ending was so good I watched it three times already. Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you like^^ ~

___________________________________________________________________

" I THINK ANNA AND REN JUST KISSED!!!" Yoh exclaimed hoarsely.

" WHAT?!" HoroHoro, Pirika, and Manta looked astonished.

" I-I can't believe it..." said Tamao.

" That's wrong. Just wrong." HoroHoro looked like he would puke.

" Whoa..." Pirika looked dizzy.

" A-Anna? And Ren?!" Manta's eyes were bulging. Fortunately, Anna and Ren did not hear this. They didn't exactly notice Yoh and the others were there. And what Yoh and the others did not know, was that Anna was WHISPERING something to Ren behind the fan. She wanted to make sure NO ONE heard. But now, because of that, there would be a huge misunderstanding.

" So, I'll tell Yoh the truth tomorrow" was what Anna had declared behind the fan.

" Good. I'm sick of this act." Ren looked tired.

" I think we should go now. You guys done?" Yoh asked weakly.

" Yeah." the others replied.

" I-I'm sorry things didn't work out right, Yoh. It-It was s-supposed to be a reward and..." Tamao stuttered, but was stopped when Yoh gently touched her shoulder.

" It's okay, Tamao. It's not your fault. None of you should take the blame." Yoh reassured. It's Anna's fault, thought Yoh. And maybe a bit of Ren's. Or is it my fault? Because I was lazy that day, because I was stupid. Then again, it was the both of us. No, no it was hers right? So confusing...

That night, Yoh was dreaming. He was standing in a field of flowers. Anna was standing a few feet away.

" A-Anna?" Yoh wondered if she would answer. But she didn't look at Yoh. She was looking in another direction. Ren came running. Anna ran towards him.

" Ren!"

" Anna!"

" Oh, Ren!"

" Oh, Anna!"

" OH NO!" Yoh was getting scared. Ren and Anna started kissing. Sparkles, bubbles, and flower petals surrounded the two. Yoh's nightmare was like a girl's dream.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yoh jumped up, sweating. He was shaking uncontrollably. He felt like he was going to puke.

" Lord Yoh! Lord Yoh, are you okay?" Amidamaru gave a worried look.

" I-I'm fine Amidamaru. J-Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Yoh shuddered.

" Oh Lord Yoh... I know you must miss Anna..." Amidamaru sighed as Yoh went back to sleep.

* To be continued...*

___________________________________________________________________

~ Relief! They didn't kiss! Except for the part in Yoh's dream...

Ren: Ewww.... __

Yoh: I'm scarred for life...

Anna: Nasty dream. *slaps Yoh*

Anyway, I finished writing this entire story, but I haven't typed it all yet. It's 7 chappies total. And I MIGHT make a 'sequel' to this, but I'm not sure. See, it'll be similar, except it'll be about HoroHoro and Pirika. And just so ya know, I'm anti-RenxPirika. Please don't flame me! T__T I just happen to dislike this coupling. I kinda sorta support RenxTamao. Only a teeny bit though. ( And I'm probably the only one that does X__X) And I'm VERY Anti-Yaoi. I hate when they pair my Ren with HoroHoro. __

Ren: *barf* Me and that baka?! __

HoroHoro: *barf* Me and that stubborn cow?! __

Well, I shall see you again in Chapter 6! Bye!^^ ~Tamao-chan 


	6. Why Won't You Listen?

Nyaa! We are now on the semifinal chapter of Anna's Change of Heart! Wow, that was quick OO . I actually started working on the sequel, but it's not about HoroHoro and Pirika. It's a continuation of this story. I got stuck halfway through Chapter 2 though -- So, after I finish typing/posting this story, I'll post chappie 1 of the other one. The sequel's a little weird oO. I'll make the HoroHoro and Pirika one a bit later. I've got some plans for it Here's chappie 6!

Yoh woke up to a delightful smell.

" Morning Yoh!" Manta was making breakfast while Tamao set the table.

"Hey guys." Yoh lazily went to sit down. Then there was a knock on the door, and Pirika and HoroHoro burst in.

" F-F-F-FOOD!!!" HoroHoro's stomach growled.

" Hey! We can't barge in on them even though we haven't eaten breakfast!" Pirika protested.

" That's okay. Come on in, you two!" Yoh said. They ate silently, not wanting to talk about last evening's incident. It was quiet until another knock on the door. Tamao went to go open it.

" A-Anna! And Ren too!"

" Hey. We need to talk." Anna looked over at Yoh. He ignored her and continued to eat.

" Yoh, I've decided to tell you the truth. I-

" Am going to marry Ren? Is that it?" Yoh demanded.

" What? No, that's not it! You see," Anna was cut off again.

" Yes it is. I know you guys love each other. I saw..." he paused, looked at Anna, and then continued.

" I saw what you were doing at the restaurant." he glared at Anna.

" We were talking. What's wrong with that?"

" Behind the fan. I know what I saw."

" Behind the fan? Oh, that. That was just..."

" Just?! You guys were kissing!!!"

" What?! What are you talking about?!"

" I know what I saw." he repeated. Ren glared at Yoh.

" What makes you think we would do THAT?!" he yelled. The others watched silently, not knowing what to think or say.

" Stop trying to cover things up. You know you were."

" Why I oughta..." Ren stopped as Anna walked up to Yoh. She slapped him. Hard.

" I thought you of all people would listen! Why?! Why don't you listen to me?!" Anna ran off and Ren tried to follow. But Anna wanted to be alone. Yoh just stood there. Did he just see tears in her eyes? Great. He lost Anna, and his friend. This WAS his fault. For not understanding, and for not listening. He ran off. Tamao followed.

" Tamao, please. I wanna be alone." Yoh decided to walk to Funbari Hill. He walked slowly, thinking about things. Meanwhile, Tamao walked up to Ren.

" U-um, so you really didn't do that behind the f-fan?" Tamao asked."

" NO! We were talking about telling the plan to Yoh and forgiving him." he replied.

" Oh."

" I kinda feel bad for him. He must be really confused."

" Yeah. Anna too. Hey, why don't we follow Yoh?" she looked up at Ren, hoping that she would not have to go alone.

" Not a good idea. But then again..."

" C'mon! You want to know what he's doing just as much as I do!"

" But... Oh, FINE!" The two of them quietly followed behind Yoh. HoroHoro, Manta, and Pirika were cautiously sneaking behind Anna. About half an hour later....

Yoh, Ren, and Tamao had finally reached Funbari Hill. Ren and Tamao hid behind a bush. Yoh just stared up at the clouds.

" He must be deep in thought." Tamao whispered.

"Yeah."

Manta and the others continued to follow Anna.

" A-A-ACH..." Pirika immediately covered her brother's mouth.

" Ew, gross..." Pirika silently muttered. Anna quickly turned around, but the three ducked behind a bush. Anna continued walking. Then HoroHoro's stomach growled loudly.

" Crud!" Manta was getting nervous. Anna turned around again, but no one was seen.

" I'm so hungry..." HoroHoro complained.

" We'll get food later!" Pirika snapped.

" But I'm-

" Zip it!" They froze as they saw Anna's destination. Funbari Hill. Yoh didn't see her coming. He continued to look at the sky. Anna did not notice Yoh. She continued to think. Finally they noticed each other. They stared for a long time.

" Are they having a staring contest?"

" Shut it Ren!" Tamao continued to watch.

" A-A-A-Anna?" Yoh looked nervous.

" Yoh...."

to be continued

Nyaha! I left you hanging again! The final chapter is next! Then I'll post the first chapter of the sequel. I'll also post the first chapter of the Pirika and HoroHoro story. I started writing it before I finished typing this chappie It's similar to this one, yet different. And more complicated. I'll explain more in Chapter 7. See you then! Tamao-chan


	7. I'm Sorry

-Hey, sorry it took a while to update! I've been busy :( So... we're on the final chapter of this fic... That was kinda fast. Oh yeah, I might give up on this story's sequel. It was heading nowhere, and was kinda repetitive. But, the HoroHoro and Pirika story is coming along nicely :) I've already written the first four chapters and will try to type it soon. Well, here's the seventh and final chapter of Anna's Change of Heart!-

Anna and Yoh stared at one another, waiting for the other to speak. And then...

" YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU CAUSED SO MUCH TROUBLE HOW COULD YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID?!!!" Anna blasted. Yoh immediately blasted back:

" YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOO YOU KNOW, RUNNING OFF TO REN AND ALL AND ACTING DISGUSTING AND LOVEY-DOVEY AROUND ME!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!"

" UUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the two of them continued to scream for about ten more minutes. Tamao looked like her ears were about to explode. Then Yoh and Anna started to laugh uncontrollably.

" Haha-I'm-hahaha-sorry." Yoh said.

" I'm-haha-sorry too." Anna replied. She told Yoh about the whole plan.

"You should be sorry after what you put me through."

" Well, I was gonna say it earlier, but a certain someone wouldn't listen." Anna glared, but there was laughter again.

" Well, promise me you'll never do that again."

" Alright. But you have to train, got it?"

" Yeah, yeah I know." The two looked up at the sky, thankful that this argument was over. Tamao continued to watch, but something blocked her view through the bush.

" Sp-sp-sp" Tamao stammered, and her eyes widened with fear.

" Sp?" Ren was confused.

" SPIDER!!!" she shrieked, and clung to Ren.

" Get off me!"

" EEEK!! Help ME!!!" she hugged him tighter.

" What's going on here?" Anna peered over the bush.

" Tamao? Ren?" Yoh looked surprised.

" Get-that-spider-AWAAY!!!"

" You mean this little thing?" Anna pointed to the spider and flicked it far away.

" Now will you get off me?" Ren was starting to not be able to breathe.

" O-oh! S-s-sorry!" Tamao blushed and got off. Yoh chuckled. Ren turned red.

" What's so funny?!"

" Haha... nothing." Yoh grinned, and Ren gave him a suspicious glare. A few feet away, HoroHoro's stomach growled.

" Eat this berry!" Manta plucked one off the bush. HoroHoro popped it into his mouth.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!" he spat it out.

" Gross! That's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted!!!" HoroHoro made a face. Pirika giggled.

" Hey guys." Yoh looked down at them.

" We've been caught." Manta and the others walked out from behind the bush.

" So all of you were SPYING on us?!!!" Anna was beginning to get angry.

" Y-Yeah." they all replied.

" I expect to see ALL OF YOU at our house tomorrow 6 a.m. SHARP!" she yelled. They all groaned. Yoh laughed.

" Oh yeah, before you guys go, me and Anna are sorry for this mess." said Yoh.

" It's alright" they all said.

" Well Yoh, let's get going." said Anna.

" See you all later!" Yoh and Anna walked home.

" I better get going too. See you in the morning." Ren walked off.

" B-Bye Ren!" Tamao waved. Ren did a small wave back.

" C'mon Pirika. We gotta get up early tomorrow." HoroHoro and his sister walked away. Tamao and Manta left too. Back at Yoh's house...

" I can't believe an argument did all that." said Yoh.

" Neither can I. Well, good night Yoh."

" Good night, Anna." the two slept peacefully without nightmares. The next morning...

" Yoh! Training time! The others are here!"

" Do I have to?" groaned Yoh.

" YOH!!!" Anna yelled again.

" Coming! I'm coming..." he slowly got up to go join his friends for training.

-The End-

- Wow. That was the first time I completed a fanfic. Alright! Now we're gonna move on to the side sequel. The HoroHoro and Pirika argument story is called Broken Ice. Yes, I know, the title makes it sound like a depressing story, but it's not. It actually has more humor than this one. Obviously, they get into fight. But their's is much worse than Anna and Yoh's ( I'm not gonna tell you the cause, you have to wait and see for yourself !) HoroHoro ends up joining the X-Laws, and Pirika joins the Hanagumi (Yes, I know it sounds strange) And the pairing in this story is HoroHoroxJeanne. Blame on a dream I once had. Besides, I'm anti-JeannexLyserg. I prefer LysergxMorphine. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing Anna's Change of Heart and I will see you again in Broken Ice! -Tamao-chan


End file.
